


Start a game of tag with your friends.

by DragonSorceress22



Series: Dove Chocolate One Shots [4]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Heist, One Shot, Post-Conan Kudou Shinichi, Rivalry, Short One Shot, utterly plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 13:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12433497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonSorceress22/pseuds/DragonSorceress22
Summary: Between the title and the tags, that pretty much says it all, I think.





	Start a game of tag with your friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by [solomonara](http://archiveofourown.org/users/solomonara/pseuds/solomonara/works)!

“Hmmmm…”

KID set his chin into the cup of his palms, elbows on the floor in front of him as he stretched out on his stomach. The screen of the open laptop inside the dark space of the massive shipping crate flickered with activity, six separate videos playing in a two-by-three grid. Five of them showed different angles of the inland container terminal where his heist was to take place. The sixth showed the maritime container terminal where his task force had ended up instead. Well, maybe now they’d learn to take his favorite critics more seriously when they both insist on an alternate interpretation of KID’s notice.

Speaking of…

KID reached out to trace a gloved fingertip across his screen. Saguru and Shinichi were both prowling through the rows of shipping crates, passing in and out of KID’s videos, and each glancing up at the cameras every time. Whenever their paths would cross, however, they would deliberately stalk off in opposite directions, regardless of whether those directions were at all beneficial to their mutual search for either KID or KID’s target.

“Now, now, you two,” KID murmured, smiling in the screen’s glow. “There’s plenty of me to go around. No need for this unsightly rivalry. Let’s have a bit of fun instead~!”

 

Saguru was inspecting the face of a particular crate, running his fingers carefully over the shadows between the high-above security lights of the open-air terminal. Then he heard a sound – a scuffling, interspersed with a few light thuds, and he ran around the corner of the massive container, on alert since that much noise certainly wouldn’t be KID. He made it to the opposite side just in time to see a pair of feet disappear onto the top of the box.

“You there!” Saguru called. He jumped a little when a head immediately poked back over the side.

“You again,” Shinichi muttered, peering down. “What is it?”

Saguru stared. “What are you doing?”

“Same as you?” Shinichi answered. “This one looks suspicious, right? I’m just checking it out.”

“So you just climb all over it? You have been spending too much time with that loutish detective from Osaka,” Saguru said, crossing his arms. Shinichi just scowled down at him then disappeared beyond the edge of the crate again. Saguru caught a glimpse of him when he stood up and walked to the center of the container. He took a few steps back and called up, “Well? Was it worth it? Do you see anything?”

“Pretty sure there are fables warning against trying to benefit from other people’s work without being willing to do that work yourself,” Shinichi called back casually. He was strolling across the top of the container, hands in his pockets, taking in the sprawling terminal. “You should either find your answers elsewhere or get up here yourself if you want to know.”

“Or perhaps you should be less petty and acknowledge that this is not a game; it is a criminal investigation in which we have a responsibility to cooperate,” Saguru shot back.

“But only when it suits you, right?” Shinichi replied, still light and uncaring.

Saguru’s teeth clenched. “Sometimes I think you have a little too much in common with KID.”

“Then you’d think you would like me more!”

“What is that supposed to mean?” Saguru snapped.

“Now, now, detectives~!”

Shinichi and Saguru both froze, jerking around toward the amused voice. Just behind the glare of one of the tall security lights was the silhouette of KID perched on the pole, his cape billowing gently against the night sky. Saguru was up the side of the crate and beside Shinichi in record time. Shinichi blinked over at him startled, but Saguru’s eyes were locked on KID, still too high above them.

“It’s a quiet night, but this is still a heist, isn’t it? You shouldn’t take things so seriously!”

“Where is your target, KID?” Saguru demanded.

“It’s not like you to not even provide a hint in the notice,” Shinichi added. “Hardly fair play.”

“Well after all,” KID laughed, hands on his hips. Shinichi and Saguru both twitched when the wind picked up, catching KID’s cape, but he didn’t so much as sway on his narrow perch. “I don’t know where it is, either!”

“You… don’t,” Shinichi stated. Saguru thought he sounded a little disbelieving.

“It sounds like _you_ should be taking this _more_ seriously, KID-san,” Saguru said.

“Honestly,” KID murmured, and it was lost to the wind. “Hey, you two, I have a question for you. Did you guys ever once consider while you were off chasing murderers and solving dire cases that you were _sixteen_?”

Saguru glanced over at Shinichi. Shinichi was glancing his way as well.

“Didn’t you ever just want to play a game of tag with your friends?” KID went on.

“Really?” Shinichi asked. His eyebrow ticked up but so did a corner of his lips. “Tag?”

“What, you’re too good for it?” KID laughed back. “Well what do you call this?” He spread his arms, his cape flaring with the movement.

“We are not ‘playing tag’ with you,” Saguru insisted. “We are trying to _arrest_ you.”

“Cops and robbers, then,” KID shot back with a smirk. “Anyway, you don’t _have_ to play if you don’t want to. No one’s making you, but…” KID was suddenly standing between them on the top of the crate and he reached out with both hands, gloved fingers landing in the two detectives’ hair and ruffling it vigorously. “Tag! You’re it!”

There was a flash of a grin and a glint of moonlight off the monocle, a flick of white cape and then KID was off, leaping from the crate and dashing into the maze of containers. Laughter echoed back to them as he went and Shinichi and Saguru shared another quick look.

“Well, we _are_ supposed to be chasing him,” Shinichi said with a smirk.

Saguru turned his nose up, but he was smiling. “I won’t lose, detective of the East,” he warned.

Then, all at once, they shared a grin and took off into the night after KID.


End file.
